


Jevil Likes Soft Hands

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Deltarune
Genre: F/M, excessive use of hands, handjobs, humping?, jevil is a dirty boy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: jevil seems to be intrigued a lot when you venture too far from the staircase on floor ‘???????’. he seems particularly interested in your soft hands.





	Jevil Likes Soft Hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is so weird, i’m sorry.

you exit the elevator. a long, stretched out staircase leading down to somewhere forbidden, giving you a strange, tightness in your chest. maybe it was fear? excitement? no.. it was just the adrenaline of being somewhere where you know you shouldn’t be. but you don’t pay attention to the rules, do you? you slowly walk down the staircase, each step sounding like a cacophony of noise that would alert any guards in the castle. you reach the bottom of the stairs and come up to a large, barred wall. no door, no keyhole. a strange maniacal laugh echoes from within it and quick footsteps echo around. suddenly a loud crash sounds in front of you, you stagger back from the sudden noise and stare at the bars. a small figure standing in the darkness, gripping the bars, “uee hee hee!! a visitor, visitor!!” a small purple imp in a clown costume stands behind the bars, a J shaped tail beating back and forth rhythmically like clockwork, “come, come! let yourself out!! you will love it out here, where you can be free, free!!” you look back to the stairs and notice a long key lying flat on the third step. you grab it and return to the wall of bars, a wide grin forming on the plump face of the elf eared creature inside, a bright yellow glow emitting from his small yellow pupils. a small door appears on the bars with a large keyhole, ”uee hee hee! come on lightener, let yourself out, out!!” he shakes the bars and grabs your arm, his grip strong and rough. you wince and pull your arm away, opening the small door after putting the key in. loud crazed giggles echo and the small entity grabs your hands, “hee-! hee..! you’re very soft...!” he giggles to himself and brings one of your hands to his face. a deep purple tongue slides over your fingers, a large grin still plastered onto his face. you roll your eyes and pull your hand away which he quickly grabs again, he looks you up and down. he has full control over your hands that you let him have, he pulls you to the floor, his grip still tight. he stares at your hands and looks away in thought, his eyes light up and he leads your hand down. and down.. to his crotch. you watch intrigued and blush as he begins to... hump your hand over his clothes. he grunts quietly and his tongue dangles out of his mouth, “uee... hee... oh~” he moans, he guides your hands to his waist, using your hands to take his trousers and pants off, the lazy bastard! his cock is surprisingly small but has a nice shape to it, he forces your hand into a hole shape and keeps it still. he chuckles to himself and lines his dick up with your hand, beginning to fuck it, he lets out small groans and grunts, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. he groans, “ah.. hee hee...!~” he licks his sharp yellow teeth as an attempt at seduction (it doesn’t work.) he thrusts harder into your hand, lilac coloured drool dripping from his mouth onto your hands, disgusting. he grunts wildly, his tail presses between your legs, the J shape of it seeming to become useful as it rubs at a perfect angle between your legs. he yelps and sits still on your body, instead pumping your hand onto his cock, he moans loudly, “oh wow, wow!!~” he shudders as he slightly thrusts his hips into your hand, causing more friction, which in turn means more pleasure for him - heard by the longer and louder moans spilling from his mouth. you can see that this small imp like creature is nearing his end, so what do you do? why, squeeze your hand tighter around his small cock of course. he reacts immediately with a loud whine and smirk, a pant slipping from his mouth, “mmmh...! oh!~ uee hee heEee-!~” he groans loudly as cum spills from his dick, coating your shirt and some even reaching as far as your chin. he quickly climbs off of you and grabs his bottom halfs clothes, pulling them on he has a spring in his step again however he seems out of breath. “uee hee hee!! that was such fun, fun!!” he chuckles, “now you’re free forever with me, me, lightener!!” the door to his cage shuts and locks, “we can have so much fun, it’s going to be chaos, chaos!!” he puts a hand to your cheek with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this should not have been as fun to write as it was. i love jevil <3


End file.
